Flower Dungeons
by TillyMe
Summary: Hallelujah, Sasuke, Hallelujah.”...Sakura's last moments with Sasuke after she gets captured. SakuxNaru SakuxSasu if you squint. R&R!


Water dripped down and hit the cold stone floor, echoing down the long corridor. Torches lined the hallways, but it did not do much to help the dismal atmosphere. The torches flickered, like a breeze had passed, but there were no windows. A rat squeaked loudly, but the offending noise was quickly extinguished by a kunai. Prisoners in the cells moaned out, but only to cower in fear the next moment, as the giant amount of power passed.

The train of flickering torches went down stairs to the heart of the dungeon. Down there, there was only one cell that was occupied. A man stopped several feet in fount of it. A woman was chained to the wall and the chains were sucking her chakra and strength out of her body every second. Her hair and body was filthy, but her underlying beauty was still clear. It was impossible to see her face, seeing as she was hunched over. Small noises were admitting from her every few seconds, as if she were trying not to cry.

The man unlocked the cell. He had dark features. From an observer's perspective, it looked like he had never smiled in his life. It wasn't that far from the truth. Locking the door after him, he walked over to the limp body. Smirking, he kicked it."Look up Girl." When there was no response, he bent down and yanked her face up to look up at him. "I said look at me woman." His deathly tone could have made anyone wallow in fear at his feat-except her."

"I see you still have an icicle stuck up your ass Sasuke" Her feeble attempt at offending him only made him smirk more.

"You didn't used to think that. Then again, once a silly girl, always a silly girl."

The pink haired prisoner scowled. "You haven't said my name once. Or have you already forgotten? In case you have forgotten, it Sakura, that girl who would once give her life to see you smile? Remember her?"

The man now identified as Sasuke stood up, and started walking around Sakura. "Oh, yes, that annoying little girl who always thought of her beauty above all else." He said with mock remembrance-they both knew he remembered her well. "She was always so weak."

Sakura started smirking. "You still have an icicle stuck up your ass, don't you? You see, while you were gone, I started thinking. If Sasuke and Naruto can get stronger, why can't I? So I did, but I still thought that if we ever succeed in bringing you back, then Team 7 would just go back to normal. But things have changed Sasuke-I have changed. I'm not weak. And you will never be allowed to return."

But Sasuke still smirked down at her. "We both know you're not stronger Sakura. People like you don't change, they either stay weak or die."

"That smirk is really getting annoying you know."

"I was surprised Orochimaru was willing to keep you." Sasuke continued, ignoring Sakura.

"Tsunade is letting Kohona have a special gust."

"You should really listen to him, and agree to be the medic; we need one since Kabuto died in that ambush."

Do you want to know his name? He has been very helpful in finding you."

"It's only fair considering you were the one who killed Kabuto in the first place."

"His name is Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke froze, then faster then she could see, Sakura had been pinned to the wall. "Why is Kohona housing that basted?" Sasuke's eyes were filled with fury, and the Sharingan was turned on, staring her into her eyes. Sakura looked away, unable to face those eyes. "Weak, just like always" Sasuke spat at her.

" It doesn't matter this way it will be easier." He grinned maliciously." Killing two birds with one stone. It will be fun crushing that insufferable village." Sasuke got up, releasing his hand from her neck where it had been stationed.

"As for Naruto? Well, that will be even more fun! Tell, me Sakura, should I crush his neck, or stab him through the heart? Or maybe poison him, and kill him slowly, and painfully. Or maybe" He yanked up her so she was at standing level. Her face was veiled by her hair, but he could see tears cascading down her face. "Maybe you could kill him. I could cut you a deal. Kill lover boy, and you could help me rebuild the Uchiha clan. It's what you've always wanted, no?

Sakura raised her head, and spit in his face."I will never be your plaything, just to be tossed aside when you're done. Naruto already has my heart."

Sasuke walked over to the cell door, and started to unlock the many locks that were consistent with the high security cell."I wish I could say I'm sad to see you die."

"No you don't Sasuke."

"Your right."He turned back to face her. His face was as emotionless as ever. "I honestly don't care. You were always a waste of time, and still are."

For a moment, there was silence except for the rattling of chains. Then Sakura spoke. "Do you remember that song I taught you and Naruto, that song we sang every trip where we had to camp?"

"No I don't. It doesn't matter" But Sakura saw the hesitation in his movements, as he listened to her.

"We sang Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, over and over again."She gave a small laugh." It annoyed Kakashi-sensei to hell. Then there was the first verse I taught you. You remember.

I wasn't a question. He did remember, he remembered it well. It was his favorite song, although he never let anyone know. He knew there was more to the song, Sakura had told them, but she refused to teach them anymore. And of course, as the Sasuke Uchiha, it would ruin his reputation to ask anymore.

"I know I'm going to die….but...can I teach you the rest?"And to her Surprise, he sat down. After a moments silence, Sasuke spoke.

"Why me? You said you didn't want to sing it to us, it was your family's secret."

But Sakura kept smiling. "I knew you remembered. In my boot, there is a very small scroll. The song is in there."

Sasuke reached into her boot hesitantly, expecting a trap. He had no real reason for doing this, but curiosity. As he told Sakura this, she just shook her head and said "Of course."

Just as he had secured the small scroll, messenger appeared. "Lord Orochimaru want to see the prisoner immediately Sir." More guards came down to carry her away to her death most likely. Sakura smiled wryly. "Look, I have an escorting party, how kind." Looking back, she smiled oh so slightly."Hallelujah, Sasuke, Hallelujah."

As the guards "escorted" Her upstairs, he face had returned to a expressionless mask. Sasuke felt guilty, although he didn't know why. He felt as if he had caused it.

That night, he sat in his room. Sakura had been killed after immense torture. He hadn't gone to watch, as he usually did. He certainly should have, but there was still a part of him that was attached. As much as he hated to admit it, he had a weakness, and that was Sakura. He supposed he should feel grateful his weakness was eliminated, but he just felt empty, like that small flame inside of him had been extinguished.

The scroll. Sasuke hadn't opened it yet, although he wasn't sure why. Sakura wouldn't bobby trap her last gift, he was sure of it. Walking over with newfound determination, he picked up the scroll, and sat down on his bed. Opining it, he began to read.

**Well I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah **

Sakura's voice was echoing in his head.

**Well Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you **

Her beautiful smile.  
**she tied you to her kitchen chair**

Her outrageous strength.  
**And she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

He had loved every bit of that.**  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah**

Well baby I've been here before

Her room was all pink, he remembered scoffing at that.

**  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew ya**

He had spent his whole life alone

**  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march **

But every time she came back.**  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah**

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you?

Every time he pushed her away.**  
And remember when I moved in you?  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah**

Well maybe there's a God above

He could have been more caring.**  
But all I've ever learned from love**

Smiled.**  
Was how to shoot somebody who'd out drew ya**

They could have been laughing at Naruto's misfortune right now.**  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

But they weren't.**  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah**

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  


Sasuke just stared down at the paper. Sakura's last words were Hallelujah.

Tears started to crawl down his face. He had not cried for 20 years, why was this different? Why, why why? Sasuke screamed, wanting nothing more, then to rip his heart out. He smashed the mirror that was across the room. What had he done? What had he become? He smashed anything that he could see himself in, anything that was within reach of him.

Then there was nothing left, he moved on to the walls. Over and Over again he smashed through them. Why didn't he save her? Why didn't he help her? Comfort her? Done ANYTHING that he hadn't done. Blood Soaked his hand and arm, but the pain helped his fury.

With one final blow to the wall, he sunk to his knees. He was a monster. He had become what he was trying to kill, and it took her life to help him realize that. Her LIFE. She was one of the only people who cared for him, and saw him as something more than the victim. And now, that was over. And it was his fault and his fault alone.

His fault, his fault, his fault. Those words ran over his head time after time after time. All of it was his fault. Everything. HE began tearing at his ears, trying to make the voices go away! But they wouldn't, they were yelling at him, crying, he could hear every death, every plead for mercy, every tortured scream.

Every wicked deed he had preformed was running through his head. He could see Sakura's smile, Naruto pulling a prank on Kakashi, and everyone laughing. Even him. But it was his fault Sakura had dies, his fault Naruto would wake up every morning to an empty bed, his fault that those cherished, happy days were over, and replaced by these dark, horrible nights of suffering. He had to end this. All of this. Everything.

Tsunade wanted to burst into tears in frustration. Sakura had been captured, when she insisted on investigating Orochimaru's whereabouts. Her Apprentice and been like a daughter to her, and until she found Sakura, she wasn't going near a bottle of sake.

Shizune watched her mentor with worry filled eyes. Everyone had put all of their efforts into finding Sakura, but to no luck. There was a high possibility that Sakura was already dead, as much as she hated to admit, even to herself. Naruto was the worst of all. Everyone knew that Sakura had taken the mission to bring Sasuke back, and the fact that Sasuke held no remorse in attempting to kill Naruto, everyone doubted that there would be any difference for Sakura.

Alarmingly, there was a knock on the door. At Tsunade's respond, the door swung open to reveal Kakashi, one of the leading ninja's assigned to finding Sakura. He had an unreadable expression on his face. "You'd better get everyone here." He said."It's big."

When everyone had arrived, Kakashi started to give his report. "We discovered Orochimaru's hideout." Everyone stared at him with wide eyes, and then everyone started talking at once.

"Did you find Sakura?"

"Is she ok?"

"How did you find it?"

"Did you fight Sasuke?" This went on until Tsunade's patience finally snapped.

"SILENCE!" Everyone stopped talking to stare at the Hokage."I too am eager to discover what Kakashi has to say, so everyone SHUT UP and LISTEN!"

"As I was saying" Kakashi continued "We found the hideout. Only it was on fire."

A series of "WHAT'S?" echoed through the room.

"Kakashi" Tsunade spoke, her voice barely over a whisper "Where. Was. Sakura.

Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry. She was killed yesterday" A silence settled over the crew. All of her friends, teammates, couldn't believe it. How? Who could she die? Which is exactly what Naruto asked.

"How do you know? You said that the building was on fire."

"About a mile away I found Sasuke……Sasuke holding Sakura's body."

Naruto stood up, and you could see his red chakra spiraling around him. "I'll Kill that basted!" Tears were forming in his eyes. The amount of deadly chakra that had risen in the room was suffocating.

"It's too late for that Naruto" Kakashi spoke up. "Just as I arrived, he had plunged a kunai into his heart."The chakra in the room decreased, as everyone stared at him with wide eyes. "Would you like to hear his last words?"

Tsunade scowled. "Of course you jack-ass!"

Kakashi sighed. "His last words were Hallelujah.

YAY! I'M DONE!


End file.
